Discovering an Angels Past
by Krystina
Summary: **Complete** Takes place sometime during the second or third season. What would happen if Kelly's birth mother appeared at her house one day.
1. Lillian's Perspective 1

Disclaimer – I do not take credit for the characters Kelly, Kris, Sabrina, Charlie and Bosley. These characters are the creation of Aaron Spelling Productions. I have created all other characters that appear in the story.  
  
Lillian Gregowits sat in her car at the red light, just miles away from the address that she had been given for Kelly Garrett. It was the point where she had turned around every other day that week. Today would be different though, today she was going to actually talk to Kelly. As she turned the corner onto Kelly's street, Lillian could feel her stomach muscles tightening in anticipation. She had no idea what to expect. Up to that point, she had yet to see a picture of Kelly. She had only read about her in the descriptions that she had been given.  
  
  
  
When she pulled up to the house, there was a Mustang in the driveway, and a Cobra II parked on the street in front of the house. Right away Lillian assumed that Kelly's boyfriend must be over with a friend. She didn't see any other cars around though, and hoped that that didn't mean that Kelly wasn't home.  
  
As she walked up to the front door, she could feel her heart racing. What was she going to say to this woman, after all, the last time she saw Kelly, Kelly was just an infant. She knocked, and almost immediately she could her footsteps approaching the door on the other side. This was it. As the door opened, a young blonde was standing in front of Lillian. Could this woman be Kelly Garrett? It couldn't be.  
  
"Um, is a Miss Kelly Garrett home." Lillian decided to ask, just in case that was Kelly.  
  
"Yeah, sure, hold on." She was shouting into the house now "Kel., you were wrong, it wasn't Bre, it's some lady for you."  
  
On that note, a tall brunette woman entered the scene. Now surely this could be Kelly.  
  
"Kelly Garrett?" Lillian asked the second woman. She wanted to make sure that this wasn't someone else answering the door for her.  
  
"Yes." Kelly replied. Her voice was soft, and Lillian just couldn't get past how beautiful she was. By this time, the blonde had walked away from them and Lillian was glad. It wasn't that she had anything against her, she didn't even know her, she just wanted to be alone with Kelly now.  
  
"Hi Kelly. My name is Lillian Gregowits. I received your address from a detective agency in Dallas. You see, I'm your mother." Lillian had decided to be blunt with this news, if anything, so that Kelly didn't slam the door on her feeling her time was being wasted. Strangely enough however, Kelly had no emotion on her face after hearing this. At least, she didn't until the blonde girl came back into the picture.  
  
"Is everything all right Kel.?" the blonde asked her. She was obviously a friend of Kelly's.  
  
"Huh, yeah. Do me a favor Kris and call Charlie and see if he's heard from Sabrina. She should have been back by now." Kelly instructed the blonde. Lillian couldn't help but to wonder who this Charlie was that Kelly so casually mentioned. Probably her boyfriend. With Kris out of the picture again though, Lillian could go back to waiting for Kelly's reaction to her news.  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Kelly asked, pretending she didn't hear her. So maybe Kelly was in shock, and that's why she hadn't responded.  
  
"You heard me correctly Kelly, I am your mother."  
  
"That's impossible. My mother is dead." Lillian could sense some anger in Kelly's voice now. Maybe being blunt wasn't the best approach after all.  
  
"That's what everyone thought Kelly. There was so much chaos, and I was unconscious. I couldn't identify you, I didn't even get the chance until after they sent you away. I tried so hard to find you though. I searched all of the orphanages, but you weren't at any of them. Then I heard about the fire, and right away I knew you had been there. With your records lost though, finding you became almost impossible. Until now that is." Lillian was desperate to get Kelly to believe her. Kelly even seemed to be thinking about it, until that blonde came back.  
  
"You were right Kel. Sabrina called Charlie a little over two hours ago when she arrived at Tompkin's house. She was suppose to call him back when she left, but she never did and she's not answering her phone. Charlie thinks we should go check it out." Whoever this blonde chick was, she needed to learn the priorities in life. This Sabrina could wait, Lillian needed to talk to Kelly now.  
  
"OK. Go grab my purse for me, would you." Kelly replied. Lillian was shocked. She tells Kelly that she's her long lost mother and now she was going to run off with this bimbo. Lillian could now see that she had a lot to teach Kelly.  
  
"You have to leave." Kelly then told Lillian, who still couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"What, no. We have to talk Kelly, now." Lillian was trying to be as strict about this as possible. She understood that Kelly was an adult, but this was unacceptable.  
  
"I'm sorry. If you really want to talk though, meet me at Guido's diner tomorrow around 12 o'clock. We can talk there." And then, with that said Kelly and the blonde left the house, and got into the Mustang before speeding off. Having no reason to stay there, Lillian got into her own car and decided to head back to the hotel where she was staying.  
  
She couldn't believe how many things she needed to teach Kelly. First off, that car was not appropriate for a young lady, and then the speed that she left with. All of that would have to be corrected.  
  
Accepting the fact that this was apparently the place where Kelly had decided to settle down though, Lillian decided to watch the news that evening to see what went on there. The first several minutes consisted of the news that plagued all cities: murders, robberies, scandals, nothing out of the ordinary. Then came a story about a hostage in a house in the outskirts of the city.  
  
As Lillian watched the interview with the young lady, she noticed the blonde chick that was at Kelly's house in the background, and she was holding a gun! Lillian couldn't see clearly, but she appeared to be standing with a group of police officers as they arrested the suspect. Could it be that Kelly's friend was a female cop! That defiantly couldn't be allowed. It didn't end there though. After the young lady was done being interviewed, the camera followed her as she walked back over toward the blonde, but stopped a couple inches away so she could talk to someone else. As the camera got closer, Lillian realized that that person was Kelly, and she too was holding a gun, two of them actually, one of which she handed to the young lady! Lillian couldn't believe this! What had Kelly gotten herself into? Whatever it was, it was unacceptable, by all standards, and she would make a point to bring it up at their meeting the following day. 


	2. Kelly's Perspective 1

Unaware of the disapproval that Lillian was feeling, Kelly went to work the next morning not really thinking about her meeting later that day. She had called Charlie when she had gotten home the night before and requested to be allowed to take her lunch break at 11:30 instead of at 1 with Kris and Sabrina. As expected, Charlie didn't have a problem with it, just as long as Kelly covered the office while the others were out. As the hour got closer and closer to 11:30 though, Kelly could feel herself getting more and more nervous. Having solved the case the day before, they only had final details to work out, making the workload limited and allowing plenty of time for thought.  
  
Once the clock did hit 11:30 though, Kelly didn't waste any time leaving. The diner was only 5 minutes down the road but Kelly wanted to stop at the police station on the way. One of the guys she attended the Police Academy with had owed her a favor so she had called him that morning to ask him to gather all of the information that he could on Lillian Gregowits, as well as all the information that he could find on herself.  
  
By the time she arrived at the diner with the files at hand, it was 11:45, just early enough for her to get a table and learn something about the woman that claimed to be her mother. As she had said, she was from Dallas, Texas, and the only police report that her name appeared on was the one from a major car accident scene around the same time it was assumed that Kelly became an orphan. So far, the facts of her life matched the scattered details that Kelly knew of her past, but Kelly also knew how easy it was to change a person's past. With the proper connections, anything was possible, and Kelly wasn't entirely sure that this woman didn't have those connections.  
  
Kelly was half way through the file when Lillian arrived and joined her at the table. Right away Kelly could tell that Lillian was angry about something, she could see it all over her face, but she had no idea over what. Their conversation started off very slowly at first. Kelly was unsure what to say to this woman, and after being so blunt the day before, Lillian had grown very quiet. After some awkward silence though, Lillian opened the line of communication between them by asking what Kelly did for a living. Kelly couldn't understand what her occupation had to do with the subject at hand, but she answered it casually, and without putting much thought into it. With her answer though, came an even more shocking reaction from Lillian. For some reason, Lillian became enraged with Kelly's answer, ranting on and on how it was inappropriate for a woman to be in law enforcement. This woman knew nothing about Kelly, and Kelly wasn't even certain that this woman was her mother, but for some reason, Lillian felt it would be ok to lecture Kelly about her life decisions.  
  
Not long into the lecture, Kelly grew aggravated and stated her own opinion of the situation. She had gone there with hopes of coming closer to discovering if this woman was really her mother, and instead she was being subjected to a lecture that a child would receive, about a woman's role in society and where they did and did not belong. Tired of having her time wasted, Kelly left the diner, not bothering to give Lillian a chance to redirect the conversation.  
  
By the time Kelly got back to the office, she was more confused then aggravated. She couldn't understand why this woman, who obviously thought she had found her long lost daughter, would rather lecture her about her career then use the time to get to know her. Kelly was determined now to not let it bother her while she was at work, meaning she had until Kris, Sabrina and Bosley got back from lunch to clear her mind.  
  
As she entered the office, she was immediately drawn to the note that lay on the desk. It was for her, and although it was unsigned, she knew Kris had written it. Basically, it expressed what she already knew, that whatever was on her mind, they were there to listen. Before she even had a chance to figure things out herself though, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. As she answered, she was not surprised to discover that it was Charlie. Instinctively, Kelly put him on speakerphone before curling up in the chair in front of the desk.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that you're back angel. Is everything ok?" Kelly could hear concern in Charlie's voice. She should have known that she couldn't hide her problem from him. For a man she'd never seen before, he always knew exactly what she was thinking and exactly when something was bothering her. She knew he'd never believe her if she denied something being wrong so instead she told him about Lillian Gregowits, and the visit she had had with her. Right away Charlie was eager to help, saying he would do some checking of his own on her. Then he asked Kelly what her first impressions were of this woman, and right away Kelly said she didn't trust her. She didn't know why, but there was something about this woman that didn't seem right.  
  
By the time she hung up with Charlie Kris, Sabrina and Bosley had returned from lunch and right away they returned to work. Kelly could tell that everyone wanted her to talk to them, but no body pushed her, and she was glad. Although she desperately wanted Kris or Sabrina to help her figure things out, she knew finding out whether or not Lillian Gregowits was her mother was something she would have to discover alone. 


	3. Lillian's Perspective 2

After watching Kelly storm away, Lillian regretted revealing her opinions so strongly. Although everything she had said was true, she needed to gain Kelly's trust, and the only way to do that would have been to use her meeting with her that day to get to know her. Now she had to figure out how to fix the damage that she had caused.  
  
Upon leaving the diner, Lillian spotted a white business card lying on the ground. Out of curiosity she picked it up and was shocked to discover it was one of Kelly's which had probably fallen out of Kelly's bag on her way out. Although simple, the card held a certain kind of elegance that Lillian could not ignore. In the center of the card appeared the words Charles Townsend Investigators and below that appeared the business address and phone number. Then, in the top corner appeared the name Kelly Garrett, confirming that this indeed was where Kelly worked. Before this discovery, Lillian had been planning to visit Kelly at her house again, but now she had a better idea. Now, she would be waiting for her when she arrived at work.  
  
Despite desperately wanting to go that day, Lillian had decided against it, figuring it would be better if they both had a chance to cool off. Although her opinions of Kelly's career hadn't changed, she was more willing to listen now and to get to know her long lost daughter. She was glad to see that Kelly did not make the news for a second time that night, but it still worried her that Kelly could be in more danger then she could ever imagine.  
  
Early the next morning, Lillian drove over to the Townsend Agency to wait for Kelly. She wasn't sure what time Kelly normally arrived at work, but it was important that she didn't arrive after her. When Lillian pulled up to the building though, she was surprised to find 2 cars already there. She instantly recognized the first one as Kelly's, but although the second one looked familiar to her, she wasn't able to identify the owner. She knew it was probably one of Kelly's co-workers though, meaning not only had Lillian arrived after Kelly, but she wouldn't even be alone.  
  
Unsure if she still wanted to talk to Kelly in this setting, Lillian sat in her car for several minutes before getting the courage to enter the building. She was impressed with the building, that was for sure, but it didn't change what she thought about this profession. When she had finally found the door to the office, she looked through the glass to see who Kelly was with. Right away she recognized the other woman as the blonde lady from Kelly's house. Despite the fact that her stomach was doing flips, Lillian gently knocked on the door, and a waited for one of them to answer it. Just like when she first saw Kelly just 2 days before, the blonde girl opened the door, but this time Kelly didn't seem as shocked to see her. Instead, she calmly walked by the blonde girl, explaining that she would be back as she began to push Lillian back towards the door.  
  
Once outside, the calmness that had controlled Kelly in the office quickly disappeared and was replaced with the same anger that Lillian had seen the day before. Right away she knew she would have to explain her actions before Kelly had a chance to say anything.  
  
"I know this is the last place you want to see me Kelly, but you dropped one of your business cards, and I was desperate to talk to you again. I realize that I may have been a little too straightforward yesterday and I wanted to apologize. I really do want to get to know you, if you're still willing."  
  
With that all said, all Lillian could do was look at Kelly for some sign that she would be willing to give her a second chance. At first, it didn't look like she had a chance, but then Kelly began to relax a little, and Lillian could tell she was thinking about it.  
  
"Fine….meet me at my house tomorrow morning. We can talk again there." Then with that, Kelly once again disappeared, this time back into the office. Lillian knew this would be her last shot at gaining Kelly's trust, and this time she wouldn't let anything mess it up. As she got back into her car, she looked over at Kelly's car and decided that changing that wasn't as important as she originally thought. The idea of her daughter driving a Mustang didn't thrill her, but she now remembered the purpose of her trip to LA, to find her daughter and to get to know her. She couldn't change who Kelly was, but she could become a part of her life, and that was more important then disapproval over careers and cars. 


	4. Kelly's Perspective 2

When Kelly returned to work after her talk with Lillian, she tried her hardest to not show that anything was wrong. There really wasn't anything wrong in her life, she just couldn't figure out what to do about Lillian Gregowits. As she walked into the office though, Kris practically jumped her with questions of curiosity and concern. This was the second time that she's seen this woman and Kelly had made no effort to explain who she was, or why Kelly pushed her away so quickly. At first, Kelly tried to change the subject, by making more coffee or asking what paper work had to be done, but eventually she stopped dancing around the subject and told Kris the story of Lillian Gregowits. Kris couldn't blame Kelly for not trusting Lillian, but she wondered if Kelly was being too tough, only because she was afraid of being hurt in the end. Kelly couldn't rule that out in her mind, she did have a tendency to push people away in fear that they, like her parents, would abandon her. It was only recently that she was able to open up as much as she had to Sabrina, Kris and Bosley, but that was because they were always there and they persisted that she not bottle up her feelings. They had made up for the family that she never had, and for once in her life, she felt like she belonged. She had stopped thinking about parents, until Lillian arrived at her door.  
  
By the time Sabrina arrived a half-hour later, Kris had helped Kelly to figure out what she was feeling and what to do. Sabrina didn't pry into what they had been talking about. She could see that Kelly was more relaxed and knew that Kelly would turn to her if she needed to talk about something. Kelly would have told Sabrina at that point, after all, she had already told Kris and Charlie, but the phone rang before she had the chance. As usual, Charlie was on the other end, and was surprised by the fact that Bosley wasn't there yet. Concerned, they briefly hung up with Charlie to call Bosley at home. When no one answered, Sabrina called Charlie back and he sent Kris and Sabrina to go the way Bosley usually came to work to see if there was anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"What about me Charlie? What do you want me to do?" Kelly had asked curiously. She figured she was suppose to sit there just in case Bosley called or showed up, but usually there was something else involved, usually in the form of paper work.  
  
"Nothing Angel, except concentrate on Lillian Gregowits. I had some friends check up on her, and I don't like what I've been told." Charlie said with concern in his voice.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"First, her name isn't Lillian Gregowits. That's an alias she created 3 years ago to hide her police record. Her real name is Angela Howards and she was arrested 5 years ago for simple assault. She served 2 years before being released on probation."  
  
"Why would she lie about her name to me though? She had to know that I would have the access to information like that….or would she? She didn't learn that I was a detective until I told her. But still, wouldn't she have disappeared instead of persisting on talking with me?" Kelly asked a little confused. If Lillian wasn't who she said then why was she there?  
  
"There's more Angel. She also never lived in Texas. She was born and raised in Vermont and then lived in Tennessee until she was arrested."  
  
"Well, there's no proof that I was born in Texas. What if she was visiting there when the accident occurred?"  
  
"As much as I hate to say this to you, don't get your hopes up Angel. I think you need to start looking at this as more of a case instead of a personal affair."  
  
"I know you're probably right. I have a meeting with her set for tomorrow morning. I'll confront her then." Kelly reluctantly said. She had just gotten use to the idea of giving this woman a chance, and now she was being told she was a fake.  
  
"Ok, be careful though. You don't know what she's capable of." Charlie warned.  
  
"I will be. I always am. We'll call if we hear something about Bosley." With that, they said their good byes before hanging up. Kelly appreciated the work that Charlie had done for her, but a part of her wished that the outcome had been different. She had spent all of that time getting over her fears with Kris so that she could actually talk to this woman on a mother, daughter level. Now she had to forget everything so that she could do her job and find out what Lillian's real story was. She hated the fact that her personal life was always turning into their next case, but she rather that she could solve her own problems instead of having to drag a stranger into it. As she waited for Kris and Sabrina to return, Kelly took the file out that she had gotten on Lillian and began to go through it again, this time picking out anything that could be made up, creating a carefully selected list of questions in the process. 


	5. Lillian's Perspective 3

Lillian had heard what she wanted, Kelly was going to give her another chance, but for some reason she still felt unsure about how successful she would be. Kelly was better at her job than Lillian anticipated, meaning at anytime she could discover the truth and push her away. She had even thought about running, to avoid the truth coming out, but getting to know Kelly was just too important.  
  
When she arrived at Kelly's house the next morning, she knew just how crucial this conversation was going to be. Even if Kelly knew nothing about Lillian other then what she was told, she was still going to be suspicious and treat her like a suspect instead of a mother. That was Kelly's nature and Lillian had come to realize that. So when she stepped up to the door, she had to convince herself that ringing the door bell was going to be the smartest thing to do. After some thought though, she stopped letting her fears get in the way, and she knocked, and waited for an answer. The response seemed to be delayed but finally the door opened, but Kelly wasn't the one to answer. Lillian couldn't believe it, but the blonde girl that she kept seeing answered the door again, and Lillian started to think that maybe they lived together. She didn't even have to say anything though before the blonde girl hollered for Kelly, proving that her presence was known. Not long later, a frazzled looking Kelly came from the kitchen followed by another brunette. The blonde and the brunette stayed off to the side as Kelly approached Lillian, a look of forgetfulness on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Lillian. I know I said we could talk today but an emergency came up. I haven't had time to sleep in the last 24 hours, never the less sit down with you. If you give me a number that I can reach you at though, as soon as things get solved I'll give you a call." Kelly had pleaded with her. Lillian was starting to wonder if Kelly found this game of cat and mouse funny.  
  
"No. I need to talk to you now Kelly. It won't take long. I'm sure your friends can survive without you for a few minutes."  
  
"Go ahead Kel. We'll go back to the office and see if Bosley called there. If we hear anything we'll call you." Sabrina had told Kelly. By now, she knew the entire Lillian Gregowits saga, and wanted Kelly to get to the bottom of it.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kelly had unsurely asked.  
  
"Yes! We'll meet back here in say 2 hours, ok?" Kris reassured her. With that, Kris and Sabrina left, leaving an unsure Kelly behind with Lillian. With nothing else to do now, Kelly reluctantly invited Lillian in as they both sat down on a near by couch.  
  
"Excuse the mess. A friend of ours has been missing since yesterday morning so I haven't had time to clean." Kelly explained to Lillian.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad to have this chance to sit down with you. You're busier then I ever imagined, don't you ever get a day off?"  
  
"Yeah, in between most cases I have time off. The thing is, I'm on call 24- 7 so I might start a day as being off from work but then by the time the sunsets I'm on a plane heading to our next case. It's not bad though, this week has been unusually busy. I would have off today had our friend not disappeared."  
  
"I understand." Lillian had remarked. She could tell that Kelly was tired and worried about her friend, but Lillian couldn't give up this opportunity to talk with Kelly. So instead, Lillian tried to find out how much Kelly had found out about her. She continued to ask her about her job and her childhood, but Kelly seemed distant, and because of it, her answers were short and most of the time unrelated.  
  
"So do you miss living in Texas?" Lillian asked.  
  
"Not really. I only lived there until I was 12, and then they sent me from state to state as I got passed around to different foster homes. Then, after high school, I wandered around the country on my own, not really wanting to settle down anywhere. So I guess you could say, it's been awhile since I've considered Texas home. What about you though, I'm sure you must miss it, after all, you lived there your whole life?"  
  
"O well, um…of course I miss it. Good old Texas." Lillian didn't know how to respond to that. She couldn't tell if Kelly knew the truth or if she was just being polite. Either way, it made Lillian nervous that Kelly might figure something out.  
  
"I can imagine. All of those years searching for me though, you must have been a way from Texas for awhile."  
  
"O, not really. I never dreamt that they'd send you out of the state, I always assumed they kept children in the state that they're found in."  
  
"How did you narrow it down to California then. I mean, I've only been here for 5 years. Before then, I was all over the place with no real permanent address."  
  
"Well, I hired that private detective that I told you about. He took all of the information that I had and tracked you to here."  
  
"But why me? There were many other girls in that orphanage with me, and a lot more orphans across the state. You had last seen me when I was a infant. You had no idea what I looked like, or even what my name was anymore. How are you so sure that I'm your daughter, and keep in mind that I'm a detective too."  
  
"The detective that I hired handled all of that. I don't know how he did it, but it took him several years to do it."  
  
"Can I have his name then. I think me and him should talk, compare facts." Before Lillian had an opportunity to answer this question though, Kelly's phone rang. As she answered it, Lillian kept an eye on her facial expressions, all in an attempt to figure out if these sudden questions were because she knew the truth. When Kelly hung up the phone though, she looked more worried then before and quickly picked up her purse and pushed Lillian towards the door.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you have to go now. My associates think they've found our friend and he might be in trouble." Kelly explained.  
  
"Now, but we just started talking. What if I went with you so we could talk in the car?"  
  
"No, it's too dangerous. I'll give you a call when this is all over with."  
  
"No, that's no good. Can we meet someplace tonight?"  
  
"I don't know. It depends if I'm working or not."  
  
"Fine. As soon as possible, call me at this number. It's the hotel that I'm staying at."  
  
"Ok" And with that, Kelly rushed past Lillian before speeding away. Lillian was almost glad that this other thing had popped up, because it took Kelly's mind off of whatever she knew about Lillian, and gave Lillian the opportunity to get out of tough situations. As long as Kelly was worried about Bosley, Lillian could avoid questions like the one Kelly had asked. Questions that couldn't be answered without revealing the truth. 


	6. Kelly's Perspective 3

Kelly didn't care about speed limits as she made her way to the office. Over the phone, Sabrina had said that they had a possible lead as to where Bosley was, and that if they acted now they might be able to make it to him before it was too late. As she drove though, she couldn't help but to think about Lillian's half answers, and how nervous she was getting. Now, Kelly was convinced that this was some sort of scam and was determined to figure it out, after they found Bosley that was.  
  
As she pulled up to the office, Kris and Sabrina were standing on the sidewalk and got into her car before she even had a chance to come to an complete stop. They had directions to a abandoned house where Bosley might be being held by a group of people related to the case they had just solved. The sooner they got there, the less of a chance that the criminals could get word that they had found them and were on their way.  
  
"Sorry about taking you away from your talk with Lillian Kel., but we thought we might want you to be here for this." Sabrina had apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I was getting tired of hearing her lies anyway."  
  
"I guess it didn't go well." Kris stated.  
  
"Not exactly. She couldn't be more of a fraud, and as soon as we're done here, I'm going to get to the bottom of that."  
  
"Well, if you need any help, just let us know." Sabrina offered.  
  
"Thanks. For now, let's just concentrate on getting Bosley back." After that, they drove in silence to the house and got right to work once they were there. Kelly took the front of the building, while Kris and Sabrina went around back, and then after a few seconds to create a plan, Kelly entered, her gun drawn as she carefully looked around. At first, she thought the place was abandoned, until she got to a room where she heard voices. Careful to not be caught, she stood against the wall as she stretched her head in to catch a glimpse of Bosley. She spotted him tied to a chair against the wall, apparently unharmed. Not able to see who his kidnappers were though, Kelly moved towards the back door where she ran into Kris and Sabrina.  
  
"I found him. I think he's ok, but I can't see who he's with." Kelly whispered.  
  
"All right. I'll go in, and you and Kris stay back Kel. If I don't call for you guys after 5 minutes then come help me."  
  
"Wait a second, why you Bre.?" Kelly protested.  
  
"Because it seemed like the best plan. Besides, I'd rather know you were out here ready to shot if need be instead of the other way around Kel."  
  
"Fine. Just be careful. We have no idea who's in there with him."  
  
"I'll try. Remember, 5 minutes." Then, Sabrina walked into the room, leaving Kelly and Kris to stand in the hallway and wait. Before the 5 minutes were up though, Sabrina called them in, and Kelly and Kris proceeded with caution. Inside, they found a man on his knees with his hands behind his head as Sabrina untied Bosley. After contacting, and then speaking with the authorities, Kelly dropped Kris, Sabrina and Bosley off at the office before making her way to Lillian's hotel.  
  
Getting up to her room wasn't a problem, in matter of fact, Kelly got the impression that she was expecting her. As she entered the room, Kelly looked around to find something that didn't match her story, anything that could tie her to something or someplace she shouldn't have connections to.  
  
"So I guess you found your friend and he's ok?" Lillian asked, all of the suddenly concerned about Bosely.  
  
"Yeah, some guy wasn't too thrilled that we had their friends arrested earlier this week. He's fine."  
  
"O…and the fact that thinks like this happen doesn't bother you. Scare you even."  
  
"Actually, I don't think about it anymore. Its just part of the job, if I worried about that, then how could I be effective at what I did."  
  
"I can't believe its that simple."  
  
"I'm not here to talk about my job Lillian. I'm here for the truth, and I don't plan on leaving until I get it." Kelly firmly stated. She was done being the nice girl. It was time to get down to business. 


	7. Lillian's Perspective 4

After hearing Kelly be so demanding, Lillian couldn't do anything but to stare at her. She never should have stayed as long as she did. Kelly was a detective, she was going to figure everything out sooner or later, and now Lillian was trapped.  
  
"I.um..don't know what your talking about?" Lillian tried to say. It was apparent how nervous she was now, not helping her cover any.  
  
"I'm not your daughter am I?" Kelly bluntly stated.  
  
"It's not what you think Kelly."  
  
"What? You're not a con artist, because I'm having a hard time seeing how you could say that."  
  
"No.you're not my daughter, but there is a good reason as to why I said you were." All Lillian could do now was pray Kelly would stay long enough to listen.  
  
"There can't be a good reason Lillian. How did you get my name? Why do you know so much about me?"  
  
"I don't know as much as you think Kelly. I went to the orphanage that you grew up in, and told them I was looking for my daughter. They asked me some questions and then showed me a bunch of files. As I looked through them, your's stood out. The picture they had of you, you were 7 years old in. You looked so alone, you reminded me of me." Lillian tried to explain to the obviously closed minded Kelly.  
  
"I reminded you of you! What is that suppose to mean?" Kelly said as she stood up, obviously upset by what she was finding out.  
  
"When I was 19, I gave up a baby girl. At the time, single parenting was frowned upon, and I didn't want to be the social outcast. So I had the baby, and then dropped it off at an orphanage the very same day. I was wondering what happened to her, I just never had the time to find her."  
  
"But you had the time to find me! If you knew I wasn't your daughter, then why not spend that time finding her?" Kelly questioned as she began to pace around the room.  
  
"Because chances are I wouldn't find her, at least not in the time that I had." Kelly just shot her a confused look after Lillian said this though. Despite not wanting to, Lillian would have no choice but to explain. "I'm dying Kelly.and I didn't want to die knowing my daughter was still out there, all alone."  
  
Lillian was now familiar with the expressions that Kelly showed. She expected Kelly to be shocked by this news, but for some reason, Kelly just looked angry. Angry that Lillian had lied to her, and angry that she had been used. Lillian knew what she had done to her was wrong, but she had her reasons, and she had full intentions to explain them all the Kelly. 


	8. Kelly's Perspective 4

At first, Kelly just felt angry towards Lillian. After all, she had lied to her, pretended to be someone that she was not. But then there were the words Lillian had said after the truth. Kelly had come close to death once in her life, by a little boy who had gotten his hands on a gun that he didn't know was real. She remembered what had gone through her mind, and what she had felt. If Lillian was really dying, she must be terrified, but after everything, Kelly even speculated this.  
  
"What do you mean you're dying?" Kelly asked, trying to see if Lillian could give any details.  
  
"I mean I have a month to live, if that. My days are numbered Kelly, I'm almost at the end. That's why I had to find you, to redeem myself for what I had done to my own daughter." Lillian tried to explain.  
  
"Excuse me! How is finding me, someone you don't even know, the same as finding your own daughter?"  
  
"Because I figured that if I could provide you with even a days worth of happiness, a days worth of having a family to call your own, that it would make up for my daughter not having the same." At this point, there were tears streaming down Lillian's cheek, and for a second, Kelly even considered that they might not be fake.  
  
"I have a family Lillian. I don't need you to pretend just to get rid of the guilt that you have. Did you really expect me to not figure it all out? To not have everything verified by a professional?"  
  
"No. There would be no time to bring in a professional, and when I came up with the plan, I didn't know that you were a private detective. I thought I would be in the clear. A couple of days of innocent bonding, and then you could bury me and move on."  
  
"I can't believe you. You just barge into my life, tell me to quit my job, and then tell me that everything was fake, and you did it because you are dying? Doesn't that bother you?"  
  
"I know, it sounds bad, but what choice did I have? I never meant to hurt you Kelly. That was never my goal, I was only trying to help."  
  
"I don't need your help." Kelly firmly stated. This entire situation was making her sick. She had been around con artists before, but never one like Lillian. Kelly's past was hard enough to deal with, she didn't need Lillian barging in and complicating it.  
  
"I'm sorry then." Lillian didn't know what else to say. She had lost the battle. There was nothing she could say or do that would change Kelly's mind about her. Defeated, she started to head toward the door, and opened it to leave. When she got there, however, she collapsed to the ground instead, a thump being the only sound as her body hit the floor. Concerned, Kelly rushed over to her and instinctively felt for a pulse, half expecting this to be some sort of act. When she couldn't find one, however, she realized that this was for real, and picked up the nearest phone in attempts of finding help.  
  
"Hello.I need an ambulance at the St.Mark's Inn, room 157.a woman collapsed, and she has a faint pulse. Please hurry!"  
  
At the hospital, Kelly sat in the waiting area for some news. She had arrived almost an hour ago, and hadn't heard anything since then. She had already called Sabrina and Charlie and told them what happened. Charlie was going to pass the message onto Kris and Bosley, while Sabrina was on her way over to help Kelly to figure everything out. Before Lillian had collapsed, she disgusted Kelly. She had not only lied to her, but she had used her, and Kelly did not appreciate it. Then everything else happened, and Kelly had closed her mind off to everything that had happened before.  
  
Tired of sitting, she took a dollar out of her pocket, and walked over to the coffee machine. Between Bosley's disappearing the day before and all this, Kelly hadn't gotten much sleep in the past couple of days, making this night seem even longer. Just as she put her money into the machine, Sabrina walked over and asked how she was doing. Kelly had no answer though. There had been no word on Lillian and Kelly was more confused and torn then she had ever been. Sitting down together, Kelly began to explain to Sabrina what had happened. She told her about the lies and the scam, and how Lillian was only doing it to forgive herself for abandoning her own daughter some years ago. Sabrina seemed just as shocked as Kelly was, but only because her original theory was that Lillian was after whatever money Kelly had saved up in the past several years. Before they could discuss what Kelly should say or do next however, a doctor walked out of one of the rooms and up to them, asking specifically for Kelly Garrett. Lillian was stable for the time being, although it was doubtful she would survive the rest of the night. She was demanding to talk to Kelly though, and the doctor was willing to grant this request, assuming that Kelly kept it quick. 


	9. Final ChapterLillian's Perspective

Lillian lied in the dark hospital room, her breathing light and her chest feeling heavy. She had asked for Kelly almost 20 minutes ago, yet there was still no sign of her. She was afraid that she had just called for the ambulance, and then had gone home, not caring what happened. Before she could lose all hope, however, the door to the room opened a crack, and she could see someone walk in, and stand in the back of the room for a few seconds.  
  
"Kelly?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She wanted to tell her to come closer, to forgive her for everything she had put her through, but she knew all of that might cause her to leave. Instead, she forced herself to find the strength to sit up a little more, and starred at Kelly in the shadows. One of the first things Lillian noticed when she first met Kelly was how beautiful she was. Somewhere out there, there was a mother who would be very proud of the little girl she never knew. Lillian could only wish now that it were her.  
  
"I'm sorry Kelly. I never meant to hurt you. I figured it had been so long since your real mother had left you, that you would have given up all hope of finding her. That was part of the reason why I had chosen you, because you were an adult with a life of your own."  
  
"I had lost hope, but then you showed up on my doorstep one day, and claimed to be her. I knew I shouldn't believe you, that the odds were just too poor, but there's this child locked inside of me that always wonders what if.what if you were for real? My profession doesn't help me to ignore that child, it only helps me to see through things before I get hurt."  
  
"I hope my daughter grew up to be as strong as you are. To have the same success, courage and love that you have found."  
  
After Lillian said that, she noticed Kelly begin to walk towards the bed. She seemed unsure, but nevertheless, she was standing next to her, her hand placed on top of her hand.  
  
"What was your daughter's name?"  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore."  
  
"What was her name?"  
  
"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Noel." It was the one name that Lillian would never forget. Why Kelly wanted to know it however, she wasn't sure.  
  
"I'm sure Elizabeth is just fine Lillian. After all, the kids I grew up with did, including me." Kelly knew that was a lie. Many of the kids that she had grown up with had developed drug addictions, and an inability to be close to others. Even she had had her dark days, especially around the time she turned 18, and to this day she struggled with relationships and getting close to people. Lillian didn't have to know any of that though, especially if not knowing would help her to rest easier.  
  
"Thank you Kelly. That was just what I needed to hear."  
  
"Come on now, get some rest. I'll stay right here in case you need anything." With that, Kelly pulled a near by chair over and sat down, not letting go of Lillian's hand. Her entire life, Kelly had feared dying alone, and she could only imagine that Lillian had the same fear. She could still remember the night after she had been shot by the kid, how comforting it was to feel Sabrina's hand holding hers, and to have Jill and Bosley by her side. She could have died that night, and if she had, she was glad to know that she wouldn't have been alone. Despite being the bad guy in all of this, Lillian deserved that same comfort. She had never intentionally tried to hurt Kelly, she was just trying to help the both of them out. Somewhere out there, Elizabeth Noel was going through a normal day, with no idea that her mother was dying. Kelly wasn't Elizabeth Noel, but she found no harm in pretending to be so, if only so that Lillian could die in peace. She would want someone to do the same for whoever her mother was, even if it would mean that she would never find Kelly. After all, Kelly had given up hope that she would ever meet her mother, and if the event ever did take place, then she would deal with that then. As of now, there was a woman who needed someone to hold her hand, and although Lillian's methods were unusual, Kelly was willing to look beyond that, and be that person. 


End file.
